Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer
s, , and at the end of the trailer]] The Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer (Japanese: '『ポケットモンスター オメガルビー・アルファサファイア』 メガスペシャルアニメーション ' Pocket Monsters Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Mega Special Animation) is a special trailer made to promote the release of . The trailer aired in Japan on November 16, 2014, later being released on the Japanese Pokémon channel on the same day. The trailer was released on the English Pokémon YouTube channel on November 20, 2014. Plot A shot of Mt. Chimney pans down to Littleroot Town as a flies down onto 's house. Inside, he is shown to be sleeping in his bed. appears and climbs up a tree trunk onto a platform, then it jumps on Brendan's face and startles him to wake up, climbs onto his shoulder and laughs. Meanwhile, is giving a bath with on her shoulder, in which Mudkip splashes the two before Brendan appears and runs to May's house. The two s pick the starter Pokémon up and smile. A brief shot of the sky is shown, upon above a with a that are battling against Brendan and his Treecko. On the other hand, May and Torchic are surrounded in Petalburg Woods by two , a , a , and a , before Torchic fires a attack to scare them away. The scene changes to May and Mudkip in Rustboro Gym battling against Roxanne and her , in which Mudkip evolves into mid-battle, exciting May. All three stages of the starter Pokémon are shown, then transition into a field with May and Brendan with the final stages of the starters. They then Mega Evolve them, showcasing , , and . Various Mega Evolutions duos are then shown battling: and , and , and , and , and , and , and then and participating in a with May in her Contest Costume. The scene changes to Brendan with his Mega Sceptile battling against Steven Stone and his , transitioning to Brendan flying on and May on . Storm clouds appear and Primal rises from the ground and Primal from the sea, to face each other. Rayquaza is then show flying in space, before soaring to the ground in a purple beam of energy becoming . The ending shot features May and Brendan with all the Mega Evolutions and both the Primal Pokémon featured in the short. Characters Humans * * * Steven Stone * Roxanne * Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's, evolved) * ( ; 's, evolved) * ( ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's, evolved) * ( ; 's, evolved) * ( 's) * ( 's, evolved) * ( ; 's, evolved) * ( ; 's) * ( ; 's) * ( ; 's) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( 's) * * (×2) * * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Primal Groudon) * (Primal Kyogre) * ( ) Cast Kana Hanazawa|ハルカ|花澤香菜}} Yūichi Karasuma|Various Pokémon|List of Japanese voice actors Yūichi Karasuma|ポケモン|烏丸祐一}} Takahiro Fujiwara|Various Pokémon|List of Japanese voice actors Takahiro Fujiwara|ポケモン|藤原貴弘}} Michiko Kaiden|Various Pokémon|List of Japanese voice actors Michiko Kaiden|ポケモン|鷄冠井美智子}} Miyuki Kobori|Various Pokémon|List of Japanese voice actors Miyuki Kobori|ポケモン|小堀幸}} |} Videos ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer'' English ;North America ;United Kingdom Japanese Trivia * This is the third trailer of its kind specifically created to promote new games, the first being for Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 and the second for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. * Although Mega Blaziken was portrayed in the trailer as part of the new Mega Evolutions for the starters, Mega Blaziken actually debuted in , not . Category:Promotional videos es:Pokémon Rubí Omega y Pokémon Zafiro Alfa Tráiler animado fr:Pokémon Rubis Oméga et Saphir Alpha (court-métrage) zh:精靈寶可夢 歐米加紅寶石／阿爾法藍寶石宣傳影片